Drahiel
Height: 100 Meters Weight: 40.000 Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee, Ranged Primary Attacks: Claws, Bladed Tail Secondary Attacks: Back Spikes, Wings, Clawed Feet Primary Weapon: Crimson Plasma Ray Secondary Weapon: Lightning Wave, Spark Pulse Energy Style: Elemental Affinity/Stamina Overview Drahiel is a black dragon with red eyes of gigantic proportions that comes from the skies. His scales are completely dark in color and go all the way to his tail, spikes and wings giving him some protection. He gains power from his affinity to the elements of his environment, mainly electricity which in turn it becomes red as his eyes and he can expel it as a weapon. Story Dragons have existed since ancient times possibly even since the era of the dinosaurs, no one knows where they came from either from heaven, hell, or from alternate dimensions. This species was growing at an alarming rate. Several kinds of dragons existed, some stronger, some rare, some bigger but only a few reached gargantuan proportions, which were known as the Drakor race. As time went on and humanity started rising; they became aware of the race and started a war for supremacy, while some people defended this magnificent creature and some worshipped them, others feared their power and what they could manage to accomplish if they were left alone. At present time dragons are mostly a legend or a story told by people to fright others but in reality there were pretty much real as there is one descendant of the Drakor race known as Drahiel who is mostly seen flying in several places of the world by some people but mistaken by an eagle or a plane. Drahiel lives in prosperity since he was an infant when the war between humans and his kind was happening and doesn’t know much of it, he lives mostly in mountains all around the globe but as the imminent apocalypse approaches and monsters start appearing threatening his peaceful lifestyle, he has no choice but to fight back and defend his home. Some people that affirm that they have seen him and some others regard him as the “Heavenly Dragon” because of his sightings in the skies of the planet, rendering him as a protector but in reality he only cares about his own turf and will not stop at nothing when he goes up against anyone who menaces his ecosystem. Energy System He can slowly regain his energy while fighting and not using energy based abilities but he can also regain some energy by getting in contact with any kind of electric power or beam based attacks to the point of being completely revitalized by it making him faster and stronger. Ranged Combat Drahiel is a very strong monster that depends of his electric properties to keep any opponent at bay, his Crimson Plasma Ray is a powerful beam made of pure electricity and plasma that can change in different levels going from sparks, to a ball shaped, a laser and finally a full beam, when it comes in contact with anything it will be highly destructive either that being a building or a kaiju. His Lightning Wave is one of the most hazardous techniques of his arsenal, in which he uses his tail as a “syringe” and starts injecting electricity to his opponents injuring them gravely. Finally he can liberate spark surge movement known as Spark Pulse that depending on how close another monster is close to Drahiel, he can knock them out and send them flying if they are close and paralyzing them if they are far from him. If he gets hit by a beam or energy based attack he can absorb its powers and apply them to his own abilities increasing the power of his own attacks and adding the properties of those like with his Crimson Plasma Ray called Fierce Charge. Grappling He has two ways of reaching his opponents; one is lifting them with his claws and the other one is wrapping his tail on the neck or torso of the enemy strangling them and throwing them far away. He can also use these techniques while he is flying. Melee Combat Drahiel claws are extremely sharp and effective at the moment of a close fight. His lance like tail is one of the most dangerous strike attacks he can do, because of its sharpness it can slash, thrust and possibly impale the enemy with little to no effort. Even though his wings are not as strong as his tail or claws, they are capable of toppling a kaiju by moving them back and forth. Also he can fold his wings when he doesn’t need them as they can be a potential problem if he is close to a kaiju. Weakness Drahiel can be overwhelmed by skilled melee and grappling opponents throwing him out of balance. If he is hit with ice based attacks they will tire him and will make him vulnerable to consequent attacks. See Also Drahiel/Gallery Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Black Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Mutant